Lisa (The Finder)
'Lisa '''aka '''Mandy '(Jodi Lyn O'Keefe) is the villainess of "A Cinderella Story", episode 1.03 of Fox's The Finder (airdate January 26, 2012). She was a beautiful and seductive woman who frequented a nightclub, where the episode's opening showed that she met NASA mathematician Ira Messing. Lisa and Ira appeared to connect, but their conversation was cut short when Lisa appeared to get a phone call and text from someone threatening her life. She left a note on a napkin for Ira, but it was smudged when beer was spilled on it. In a nod to the classic fairy tale, Lisa also lost one of her red high heels outside the club. Ira enlisted Walter Sherman's help in finding Lisa, and he was able to track down her apartment through the shoe store she shopped at often. When Walter arrived and began looking around, a woman suddenly appeared and shot him with a taser gun, briefly knocking him out. When he came to, the woman claimed to be Lisa's roommate Mandy and that she hadn't seen Lisa in days. After finding a teak splinter in Lisa's high heel and recalling how she had had a speck of bird feces in her hair when she met Ira, Walter and Leo Knox went a nearby marina and tracked down a boat with the same kind of decking, finding the sink bloodied and a closet filled with high heels upon investigating. This led Walter to believe that Ira was a serial killer who was targeting Lisa as his next victim. But after seeing that the wear pattern in all the shoes found on the boat were the same, Walter realized that Lisa was the true serial killer and had been manipulating Ira to lure him into her clutches as she had with her previous victims, with her collection of high heels serving as trophies. After Leo failed to warn Ira in time, Walter located Lisa's boat, where he found Ira gagged and tied to a chair. Lisa caught Walter and zapped him with her taser again as she removed her blonde wig. After tying up Walter as well, the evil Lisa prepared to kill him and Ira, while stating that her killing spree had been her psychotic method of finding "Prince Charming". Playing off of her desire, Walter manipulated Lisa into believing that he understood her and convinced her to untie one of his wrists in order to place her lost shoe on her foot. When Lisa kissed Walter, this gave him the opportunity to push her back and free himself. Lisa attempted to shock Walter again, but missed and shot Ira instead, allowing Walter to fight against her and trap her in a closet. Lisa was later arrested offscreen. Trivia *Jodi Lyn O'Keefe is arguably most famous for portraying bully Taylor Vaughan in the 1999 teen movie She's All That and Gretchen Morgan from Prison Break. *Jodi Lyn O'Keefe's other villainous roles include serial killer Debbie Strand in Devil in the Flesh 2, vampiress Layla Simmons from Vampires: Out For Blood, tragic alternate reality villainess Gina Wright in'' A Nanny's Revenge'', the evil Spider Demon from Charmed, Satan worshipper Isabella from Two and a Half Men, evil stepmother Lucy Lafleur on Eve, and bully Candace Aimes from Tru Calling. Gallery Lisa at club with Ira.jpg|Lisa romancing Ira at the club Lisa as Mandy.jpg|Lisa as Mandy, pointing her taser at Walter Lisa capturing Walter.jpg|Lisa as she captured Walter Lisa preparing to kill.jpg|Lisa preparing to kill Ira and Walter Category:2010s Category:Alias Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Femme Fatale Category:Glasses Category:Hero's Lover Category:High Heels Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murderer Category:Psychotic Category:Serial Killer Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Wig Category:Fate: Arrested